yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Yakuza Mob RolePlay Wiki
"YMRP/TSL: The RP so good, you're going to clone it if I piss you off." " Growing up in Kasaihana city was tough, boy did it drive you crazy. Fighting was a common thing you know. Always fighting, always killing. It was a dog eat dog city out there i tell ya. Kasaihana had a bad habit of really bringing the bad outta you. It'd pull everything good about you... and morph it into something dark, and corrupted. " - Keyome Tasanagi Main Families of the RP- CHECK THIS OUT! The Worlds Current State! - Click here ! All of the Locations within the RP! Click here! THE RP IS UNDER CONSTURCTION If you see the Tag or Name called ' YMRP' it's due to its previous name. Were working on changing this as we continue to progress. 2333333.gif qhLWfd.jpg sun-ken-rock-2176343.jpg uMeRtpj.jpg sun-ken-rock-2346445.jpg sun-ken-rock-2284679.jpg Sun-ken.Rock.full.1086923.jpg t002.jpg sun-ken-rock-1502820.jpg Welcome to The Savage Lands ! NOTE, THIS IS A RP COMMUNITY IN NO ASSOCIATION WITH THE "YAKUZA" VIDEO GAME FRANCHISE OR ANY OTHER FRANCHISE THAT IT MAY HAVE SIMILAR VALUE TO. WE STATE HERE THAT WE HAVE NO CLAIM TO ANY REFERENCES THAT MAY BE USED. OR ANY OTHER IMAGES, INFORAMTION, OR REFERNCES USED FROM OTHER SITES, THIS IS A RANDOM DISCLAMIER, IF SOMETHING HERE BELONGS TO ANOTHER SOURCE WE DO NOT OWN, AND IS NOT TRYING TO TAKE IT FROM ITS ORGINAL OWNER' I REPEAT.... WE DO NOT OWN IT THANK YOU Welcome... " Damn it feels good to be a gangster. " damn_feels_good_2_b_gangster_by_021-d3kk9qc.jpg Welcome to The Savage Lands. It's a Anime/ Comic book styled Multi-Genere RP, with hints of fantasy, and futuristic designs. It uses the 3D virtual world, IMVU, And Skype, as its main source of Roleplaying activity. The time period is 2172 in a futuristic city called Kasaihana city. A city played as the Product of World War 3. Within the city are a numerous amount of Street gangs, Vigilante cliques, Yakuza and even Triads that flood the city doing whatever they can and please; from drug trafficking, to sex marketing, street fighting clubs, hit-men crews and so on. Those who join will be allowed To pick from 4 classes with there various perks. It is a mixture of Action RP, where death could happen at any moment, which follows a strict story based type RolePlay, however the RP's main priority is focused on Character creation Freedom. Meaning, we want you to set yourself up in that you feel best accommodates you , as long as it's lore friendly. TSL is a world where anything goes; you make it happen. This is the reconstruction of the group T-1 is highly incorporated by the way. And were very friendly to those NEW to Roleplaying and will work with you to make you the best you can be. giphyfffff.gif shizuo_by_madame__black-d5tksmq.gif tumblr_mp5eduy6Fn1s0dr8co1_500.gif tumblr_mtc9ybnlzK1s4q4eyo1_500.gif tumblr_n6kuo1qVS51tzixowo1_500.gif tumblr_n8zabkPDZ31s5sf88o4_500.gif tumblr_njjh7f5k8X1tpxvc8o1_400.gif flclshoot.gif giphygggggg.gif flcl20ffffff333.gif e8eafc68309d0fcead4363d535399a501348950337_full.gif 8b49cdb771eecc233c83a26f7a4057631367881265_full.gif tumblr_mpz6a1tshi1sah0rqo1_250.gif The Main Idea The Savage Lands Roleplay , is for any, and all. Anyone interested in Asian culture, fantasy, martial arts and a gritty Role-Play environment only limited to the boundaries that one puts on themselves; then this is what you want. We want a fun Role-Playing community where everyone can have a mutual understanding about Role-Playing and just generally have a great time. With our Episodes system, we make it so every RP that we do is documented so it flies into the story easily. This Rp is something I think everyone should try once. We encourage that whenever someone is Role-Playing, that they should record it, and upload it here so everyone can see. This is all about character growth, show everyone how your character is growing by the continuous uploading of your RP logs. Now, Recap! We want to Role-Play In a futuristic world, with a strong Asian/American, and fantasy culture. Also establishing the rough and tough situations of a city infested with gangs, corrupt police officers, prostitutes, hit men, serial killers, so on and so forth. This is a gritty Role-Play, and for those that cannot handle it, then sadly, this is not for you. We hope that you join, either old or new Role-Players to take Part in the The Savage Lands Role-Play. We're waiting on you. gang_domination___rough_style_by_atomhawk-d5cydqs.jpg Necessary_Force_Early_Study_by_atomhawk.jpg asian_gangster_by_snicketly-d70bn4e.png gangster_girl_by_souracid-d7aazjs.png WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW! ' Also, if you do not have a Skype. Nor want to make one, then this RP is not for you. Skype allows us to communicate with our members. Set up meetings and keep in contact with each other when were on the go and have to be mobile. WARNING!!!!!!!! The Savage Land is in essence a very vulgar RP directed at people 18 years of age or older. It contains large amounts of explicit sexual content, alcohol and tabaco use, varied drug use, severe violence, extreme gore, and complex mature situations. If you are weak-stomached, feeble-minded, or against any of these things, you should close your web page right now and forget about this RP. We are not responsable for the harm or addiction that may come to your character while in the RP, and your own personal psyche. Please, join at your own risk. How to Get Started: Steps: #"How To" to Character Creation #Fill the Application Form #Rules Page (Recommended to read) Helpful Links: *"How To" to Role-Play *TSL Classes / Occupation *KasaiHana City Districts *TSL Directory EVENTS/ New's report The Sector Saga Ark 16-Ark 24 During the Sector Saga, Sector G.O.D; an old government agency that has always kept tabs on Kasaihana city and other utopias in the world, under what is called 'The New World Order' is a Sector made to keep peace throughout the world after WW3. Other Sectors were made to do this as well. Most of the other Sectors were killed off, or simply were defective after some time. However, Sector G.O.D. continue to stay vigilante. Over the course of time, Sector G.O.D. got more radical in keeping the peace, doing things such as destroying whole cities and the such to get rid of simple issues. They took notice in how much the world had changed them and began to get other people to do their bidding. They were 'Pawns'. This was so they wouldn't force their uncontrollable power amongst the world. Soon, however, these pawns got tired of being someone's puppets and the New War was starting to set into play. Sector Olympus soon rose back up and, being the only Sector strong enough to face Sector G.O.D, a war between the two powers are now at hand. Leaving the 2nd, and 3rd generations to get caught in the cross hairs of the battle. Forced to pick a side and fight, the new and old generations will stand side by side to end both of the Sectors so that they will finally, and truly be free. Total Darkness Saga Ark 25 Sector Olympus has been defeated by the warriors of Kasaihana city. But not before Hades destroyed there home and plunged the world into a eternal darkned state. Millions lost there lives with the destruction of Kasaihana city, and nothing could be done to stop it. ( Or so they assume. ) Now the warriors must live in a life in the vast and voided world of Earth and grow into the fine adults that will breed and shepard in the next generation to come. Yani Farhan, hunts all the warriors that partaked within the Sector Games, as criminals of the world as he continues to push the Omega gene regestration and tagging laws that he has recently placed over the U.S. How will the Heroes fair in this tale of trickery, deciet and responsiblity as they force and fight through the world plunged in total darkness. Age of the Amazons Ark 26 After the Kasaihanians grew accustomed to the worlds of the Skylands. So did there enemies! Soon enough a cataclysmic event transpired that forced all High leveled Omega gene carriers be placed in unknown camp to be processed and watched over by President Yani and The Secret Agency Known as Primis's watchful eye. After the defeat of Athena, the Amazons lost there goddess blessing and with it they were exposed to the world of man. Watch as the heroes of Kasaihana group together once again for one final bout against Yani Farhan and his Regime With half of the prophecy fufilled what lies now is the final waking battle. Latest activity Category:Information Category:YMRP Directory Category:NGRPC Category:RPC Category:3rd Gen Category:NGNPC Category:3rd Gen NPC Category:NPC Category:Locations Category:Race Category:Tasanagi family Category:Ryoji Family Category:Yun Family Category:Yun Corp Category:Tetsu Family Category:Serizawa Family Category:Creed Family Category:Yakuza Category:New Gen Yakuza Category:New Gen KPD Category:KPD Category:Ex-KPD Category:Ex-Kagemaru Category:Ex-Maru Jeitai Category:Ex-Solider Category:Sex Category:Martial Artist Category:Super solider Category:PMC/Military Category:Super Cop Category:The big 3 Category:Red Money Saga Category:Blue Heaven Saga Category:ARK1 Category:Ark 2 Category:ARK 3 Category:ARK 4 Category:Ark 5 Category:ARK 6 Category:Ark 7 Category:Ark 8 Category:Ark 9 Category:Ark 10 Category:Ark 11 Category:Ark 12 Category:Ark 13 Category:Ark 14 Category:Ark 15 Category:Ark 16 Category:Ark 17 Category:Ark 18 Category:Ark 19 Category:Ark 20 Category:Ark 21 Category:Ark 22 Category:Ark 23 Category:Ark 24 Category:Ark 25 Category:Ark 26